User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - Sky High Soaring
Hello there guys, and welcome to another Daily Decklist Development, a little late with this fourth instalment, but hey, better late than never, right? Today, we are looking at a decklist that I never thought would actually ever remotely be seen as good. Yes, that is right, today we take a look at Blue Sky Knights, but not just them, we are looking at the Systemic Sky Knights, which is a deck that has just surfaced due to the new support in D-BT01. Ah, good old Systemic Dagger Dragon, a fan favorite from back when the game just started. He is slowly getting his own deck built little by little, and is on a good way to become a solid competitve choice, especially since his newest form is quite frankly insane. The ability to draw cards is highly valued in this game, and when it comes for free, in an abusable form, then we are talking business. Blue Sky Knights, Systemic Dagger Dragon is the one card that can elevate both Systemic and Blue Sky Knights, but mostly Blue Sky Knights. The idea here is that if you start with Systemic Sky Knight....you go off. Without it, you kinda struggle a bit. But the idea is that you are going to build up as much life as you can, and draw into your important combo pieces.Call two copies of Systemic, call a 3rd monster in the center (Systemic or BSK), so you draw 2 cards and get 2 life, Force Return or Skies in Your Hand to get all back, call everything again, and you end up having drawn 4 cards and gained 4 life....2 life and 2 draws every time you do the combo in other words. This allows you to cycle through the deck so insanely fast that it is unthinkable that you do not get your desired cards. Green Dragon Knights Song gives us even more health, so yay. An idea is to switch out two of the items and remove Green Dragon Knights to allow for some Impacts to finish your opponent with if you need it. It is an option. We also run Dragon Return System to get some gauge each time we return a dude to our hand, which is important. Jackknife Emperor has a field day with all the life you can stack up in this deck. You will almost always be able to activate his ability, which is good against stuff like Sun Dragons to take out their Bals and anything like that. Drumsword gets boosted by returning units to your hand, which comboes well with our Size 0 Boomerang Dragon, for a quad formation. Slenje is just a good Blue Sky Knights monsters that gives you more health, OG Systemic Dagger is ran for his name and his 2 crits, but can be switched out by a 2 crit BSK Size 1 if you want. And the rest of the deck basicly speaks for itself. This is a deck that really tests your luck, because of how easy it is to counter the big plays: Just destroy BSK, Systemic and the deck collapses on itself. However, if you do go off with it, you will be in for a buttload of fun. I hope we get more quality BSK support in the future, because this deck is finally starting to shine. Sorry that this decklist was a bit late, I have had some issues here and there, but I am trying to keep up my goal of having at least one decklist per day, and I will start doing non-Dragon World ones too, because I know you guys would like that too. That is all for now, see ya all later. Peace~ Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts